


~Breaking Dawn~

by infiniteviking



Category: Tron (1982), Tron (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-15
Updated: 2011-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteviking/pseuds/infiniteviking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dillinger leaves the building.</p>
            </blockquote>





	~Breaking Dawn~

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet: was written for Spicer, and inspired by [a screencap](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lrj69isaQj1qg60gwo1_500.png) from an entirely different movie. The caption was "MY GLITTER!" so obviously this had to be done.

Afterwards, he would never think about the last moments he’d spent in the tower room with the light rising behind his back, limning his shadow across the desktop that was nothing now but an interface to an empty directory. It had felt unreal to balance the knowledge of what he’d lost with the knowledge of what he’d been freed of, to know that for once his was the only will presiding over this domain, that the dark voice of the intelligence he’d created would never haunt him again.

He’d left, when the time came, without looking back, without trying once to access any outside data (after all, who knew what traps the hacker had left inside the system). He’d stood ramrod-straight in the elevator, deadening his soul to the phantoms of vulnerability and exposure waiting outside in the world he’d tried to conquer and nearly destroyed. He’d walked through the doors without expression, his mind already on a restaurant nearby where he could contact a lawyer without fear of being bugged.

Afterwards, all he would remember was that he had walked through the doors straight into a stormcloud of falling glitter.

And that when he’d looked up, in a move as unfortunate as it was automatic, the Kodak flash from the second-floor ramp and Kevin Flynn’s hyena laugh had let him know exactly how aggravating the future was going to be.


End file.
